Pequeños pasos
by Sirenita
Summary: El lunes verán el amanecer, martes y miércoles reirán, el día jueves lloverá, el viernes traerá corazones rotos, y sábado será azul. ¿Y el domingo? ¿Se enamorarán?
1. Lunes: Prejuicio

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.

* * *

**

**Pequeños pasos**

**Lunes:** Prejuicio

Scorpius Malfoy había entrado de manera discreta, casi imperceptible en su vida. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que una tarde lo observó a través de sus pestañas, y pensó en que reían juntos. Y comenzó a preguntarse cómo había sido que estaban en aquella situación. La memoria trabajó, dando paso a una serie de eventos que fueron causados por otros, y así; hasta llegar a lo que ella creía que había sido el comienzo. Tal vez fuera otro, no estaba segura. Nunca había anotado _"este día empecé a hablar con Malfoy"_, porque simplemente… pasó.

Todo ocurrió un día de segundo año. ¿Abril? No, antes. Recordaba que habían hablado de la decoración de navidad en una ocasión… ¿Noviembre? Oh, Diciembre. Sí. Y estaba segura que fue la primera semana, porque fue la misma en que Beth había estado tres días confinada a la enfermería.

Solía ir poco a la biblioteca. Algo en el ambiente callado del lugar la alteraba. Escuchar con tanta exactitud el rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos, cuando alguien cambiaba de página, o la respiración de la persona más próxima; le hacían huir cuanto fuera posible. Casi siempre buscaba el libro, lo pedía a la bibliotecaria y desaparecía.

Pero estudiar en la sala común no le apetecía ese día. No cuando su mejor amiga estaba en la enfermería, luego de sufrir una grave lesión en el partido de quidditch del fin de semana. Y en aquella época aún no se llevaba del todo bien con el resto de compañeros de curso. Le caían bien, pero no tenían mucha interacción. Rose era muy tímida, apenas hablaba en público.

Y cargando la mochila con pergaminos, un nuevo frasco de tinta, pluma y un cuaderno para tomar notas; fue a ese enorme lugar que la exasperaba.

Durante los primeros quince minutos, se dio muchas vueltas. Caminaba por los estantes de literatura muggle, luego iba hacia la sección de Encantamientos y sus pies empezaban a doblar a la derecha, donde se veía la salida. Se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpida. No iba a morir por estar allí una tarde, ¿verdad? Sus piernas la llevaban casi de modo automático hacia la puerta, donde se detenía y se giraba para perderse en el laberinto de libros.

Supuestamente los Ravenclaw debían vivir en ese lugar, ¿no? Algo en sus cerebros estaba modificado y los hacía sentirse bien respirar el olor a papel viejo de algunos libros, cómodos con el repentino crujido de alguna tabla del suelo al momento de caminar. Bueno, ella debía ser una Ravenclaw fallada. Era tan simple como ello. De lo contrario, no estaría repitiendo en su mente _"quiero irme"_ cada dos palabras que leía.

-Disculpa, ¿cuándo desocuparás el libro?

Le costó darse cuenta que esa pregunta iba dirigida a ella. Se trataba de Malfoy.

-El resto de las copias de "Historia de la brujería, parte III" se las han llevado, y mañana tenemos que entregarle la redacción al profesor Binns…

Cuando lo escuchó hablar en plural, enderezó la espalda y observó que un pequeño grupo de Slytherin se encontraba reunido al otro extremo de la sección, mirándolos de vez en cuando.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que ya se había hecho tarde. El sol se escondía y pronto iba a oscurecer por completo. ¿Acaso había desperdiciado una tarde de estudio pensando en cómo escapar de la biblioteca?

-Llévatelo –lo cerró y lo empujó con suavidad, haciendo que se deslizara hasta la mano del chico-. Ya he terminado con él.

Bajó de inmediato la vista, enfocándose en guardar su pluma y todo lo demás dentro de la mochila. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar con extraños, y la manera tan fija en que él le sostenía la mirada la hacía sentirse más nerviosa de lo usual. Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos brillaban de pura diversión. Como los de James cuando se vanagloriaba del resultado de alguna de sus bromas. Y ciertamente eso, la turbaba.

El día terminó bien. Se había olvidado por completo de Malfoy. Visitó a Beth un rato, luego cenó su plato y postre favoritos: pavo con patatas asadas, y pastel de frambuesa.

Sin embargo, el siguiente se transformó en una especie de sátira patética. Haber ido a la biblioteca había sido una pésima idea. ¡Una de las peores dentro de la corta historia de su vida! Debió haberlo pensado antes. Estudiar en un lugar como ése era el gatillo de un arma cargada de eventos maléficos: no había escuchado el despertador y llegó tarde a la primera clase de la mañana, se bloqueó cuando Slughorn le preguntó sobre la cura para la poción trabalenguas, y no encontraba su maldita redacción de Historia de la Magia.

Después de dos horas de Herbología, se dirigió a la biblioteca dispuesta a encontrar la redacción. No estaba en su mochila, ni en el cuarto y sus compañeras le habían dicho que no la tenían. Por ende, se le había caído en la biblioteca y no se iría hasta tener el maldito pergamino en sus manos.

No se dio cuenta de lo obsesiva que actuaba hasta que alguien carraspeó y la distrajo. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Scorpius Malfoy.

La primera vez que recibió algo por parte del chico fue en aquella ocasión. Ella estaba gateando por el suelo, moviendo cada silla y analizando todos los rincones en busca del pergamino, porque Madame Pince le respondió de mala gana que no había encontrado nada inusual dentro de los libros.

Volviendo al puro en sí, Rose estaba sudorosa, con el pelo hecho seguramente una enorme mota de rizos sin armonía y con las manos negras de haberlas tenido tanto tiempo en el suelo.

-Eres una chica muy extraña.

La gente normal preguntaría qué rayos hacía, aunque lo de extraña estuviera implícito en sus palabras. Pero con el tiempo aprendería que no había nada de ordinario en Malfoy.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y toda la sangre se acumulaba en el rostro. Hasta la punta de las orejas le ardían como si se tratara de lava. Con mucha torpeza se puso de pie, notando que sus rodillas estaban negras de la suciedad del suelo. Él también, porque la miró de arriba hacia abajo alzando las cejas nuevamente con la burla emanando por todos sus poros.

-Encontré esto ayer dentro del libro –extrajo el libro de Historia de su mochila, y desde el interior de éste sacó un pergamino doblado por la mitad.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró. Tomó el pergamino en silencio.

-¿Acaso no tienes que entregarla el siguiente lunes? ¿Por qué haces la redacción con tanta anticipación?

Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían Historia de la Magia los jueves, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff los lunes. Él necesitaba el libro para hacer la redacción que debía entregarla ese mismo día. Con razón a Malfoy no era sobresaliente en su desempeño. Pertenecía al grupito que hacía todo el día anterior de la evaluación.

Cuando se percató que él no daría por terminada la pequeña conversación sin antes recibir respuesta, dijo:

-Soy Ravenclaw –se hundió de hombros, como si fuera lo más evidente del planeta.

-Ya, no me había dado cuenta de ello –respondió, con ironía.

-Eres pesado –masculló, dándose cuenta que de todas maneras él la había escuchado. Abrió la boca, sorprendido-. Lo siento. No quise-

-Sí qué eres extraña –en la expresión se le notaba que le costaba no responderle algo ofensivo.

Antes que pudieran decirse algo más, Rose se había ido no sin antes agradecerle por la redacción.

A Beth no le comentó nada a su metida de pata con Malfoy, pero sí se lo dijo a Albus.

Como toda Weasley, se había visto obligada a querer a su familia por las buenas y las malas. Se llevaba relativamente bien con todos, pero con Albus mantenía un poderoso cariño. Habían aprendido a leer juntos y prácticamente todo lo vivían al mismo tiempo. Sus padres eran mejores amigos, por lo que desde siempre habían estado ante el otro. Rose lo consideraba su hermano mellizo por los momentos familiares e íntimos que vivían a diario, y también un amigo. Pero no hermano y amigo a la vez. A un amigo no podría mirarle la cara sabiendo que la había visto correr desnuda por el jardín de casa a los tres años; y a un hermano no le podría decir lo siguiente con tanta confianza:

-He hablado con Scorpius Malfoy.

Se encuentran en los jardines. Albus llevaba los patines en la mano, mirando con ansiedad el lago congelado. Quería patinar toda la tarde, si le era posible.

-¿De veras? –preguntó-. Qué raro. No sueles tener muchos amigos.

-Serás cabrón –respondió, haciendo un mohín. En la actualidad, Rose pensaba que Albus tenía muchísima razón. Sus habilidades sociales se limitaban a estar con Beth todo el día y cuando el tiempo se lo permitía con Albus, a decir simples monosílabos a sus compañeros de casa, y escribirle a su familia. ¡Menuda vida social!-. Me ha dicho que soy extraña.

-Normal no eres –Rose tomó nieve y se la lanzó-. ¡Eh! Bueno, no eres extraña… -rió, quitándose la nieve de la nariz.

-Y me lo dijo dos veces. No sé qué le pasa –aplaudió dos veces, limpiando los restos de nieve de los guantes-. Está loco… Tal vez por eso papá me dijo que debía ganarle en todo.

-¿Le harás caso? No conocemos a Malfoy.

-No lo haré –lo mira-, aún así me cae mal. Además, si mi papá hablaba de él así, por algo debe ser…

La conversación terminó luego de un corto, pero cargado silencio. Albus propuso una carrera al lago y ella aceptó, echándose a correr abriéndose paso entre la nieve.

La navidad estuvo bien. Sus padres le regalaron un enorme libro de Encantamientos avanzados, tía Ginny una snitch firmada por la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y otras cosas que no recordaba con exactitud. Lo que todavía tenía en la memoria de esa navidad fue que Hugo se quedó dormido en su regazo, después de haber insistido en esperar a Santa Claus despierto. Hugo siempre había sido inocente, si creía hasta en el hada de los dientes hasta los diez años. Bueno, doce, pero le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie el secreto. Se veía feliz, casi un ángel. Y estuvo mucho tiempo acariciándole el pelo, pensando en que lo extrañaba mucho. Solo le quedaban tres años e iría a Hogwarts. ¡En tres años ella tendría catorce! Se preguntó cómo sería el futuro, y también se quedó dormida en la sala, con las luces del árbol de navidad bañándole el rostro.

Con la llegada de los exámenes finales del año, Rose se vio forzada a estar más tiempo en la biblioteca. Beth torcía los ojos cuando le decía que se sentía mareada y se ahogaba, y solo se sentaba ignorándola. Inevitablemente, como toda Ravenclaw, aprendió a respirar con normalidad y sentirse a gusto entre los estantes llenos de libros.

Una tarde le ayudaba a Albus con Transformaciones. Se le daba bien todo lo demás, pero cuando alguien le preguntaba cómo hacer que el ron o cualquier líquido se convirtiera en agua, empezaba a balbucear mal el hechizo y luego se quedaba callado sin saber qué decir.

La biblioteca rebozaba de estudiantes de todos los años, especialmente de primero y tercero. Repasaban la teoría, ya que practicar con varita sería algo catastrófico. Rose temía que su primo incendiara el lugar de lo contrario.

-Er, ¿esta silla está ocupada?

Albus y ella levantaron la vista. Scorpius Malfoy traía dos libros bajo el brazo y la mochila colgada en el hombro del otro.

-Sí –respondió Rose a secas. Albus arqueó una ceja-. Está ocupada.

Todas las demás mesas estaban llenas. Ellos se encontraban en una pequeña, en el pasillo de los ventanales que tenían vista al lago.

-Ah, está bien –hizo una mueca-. No quise molestar. Gracias, de todas maneras.

-Hay tres sillas. Dos ocupadas por nosotros, y la tercera, ¿por quién? ¿Por la Dama Gris? –Albus la miraba con extrañeza.

-Por nadie... No quiero estar con él.

-Se lo has dejado claro, créeme –bostezó-. Y de seguro solo quería llevársela para sentarse con sus amigos. No es como si quisiera estar contigo… Meh, que no sé por qué te cae mal. No me ha parecido un demonio o algo parecido.

-Oh, ahora es tu mejor amigo –casi se abalanzó sobre la mesa, para poder darle una palmada al libro-. Continuemos. Quiero ver un Extraordinario en el examen…

Albus empezó a quejarse de cuánto odiaba Transformaciones, mientras Rose miró el resto de mesas del sector. Malfoy no estaba en ninguna de ellas.

Por un pequeño instante se sintió mal. Le había mentido y ahora no tenía ningún lugar para estudiar. Más encima, estaba solo. En su lugar, ella se sentiría decepcionada y ni ganas tendría de abrir un libro.

Pero era un Malfoy, ¿no? Su padre odiaba al padre de Malfoy. Y como bien dicen, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol. Seguramente había aprendido a ser tan grosero por su progenitor. Malfoy debe tener un carácter horroroso, se dijo reformando su ímpetu de aversión con su persona.

Las idas a la biblioteca se hicieron más frecuentes. En especial cuando Rose se dio cuenta que realmente era un lugar lo suficientemente silencioso la mayoría del tiempo para hacer los deberes. Con la llegada de la primavera, todos se la pasaban en los jardines como si el interior del castillo los asfixiara. A ella no. De hecho, se sentía feliz en la biblioteca.

Un día adelantó faena. Terminó dos redacciones para la semana siguiente, afinó algunos detalles del mapa para Astronomía y completó un resumen de Encantamientos para el siguiente examen. Y no solo eso, sino que además tuvo tiempo de escoger tres libros (uno era el nuevo best-seller recomendado por _El Profeta_) y hasta pudo ordenar todos los apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Como cualquier persona que llevaba la mochila y manos llenas de todo este material, no tenía buena visibilidad. Ella tenía apenas once años. No veía nada de nada. Sus pestañas casi rozaban las gastadas hojas del enorme volumen de _Teoría de la transformación transustancional_.

Y por aquellas casualidades de la vida, justo debía chocar con alguien. Por coincidencia, esta persona iba caminaba de espaldas y por eso no la había esquivado.

-Malfoy –gruñó, viendo las hojas esparcidas en el suelo.

-Vaya, una sorpresa que seas la primera en hablarme –dijo, sin sonreír.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó y lo miró. Estaba de pie, observándola sin hacer ninguna expresión-. ¿No me vas a ayudar?

Se puso de cuclillas, y tomó un par de hojas. Vio que era su redacción de Pociones y empezó a ver lo que había escrito para ordenarlas.

-¿Por qué? Fue tu culpa. ¿Quién lleva una torre de cosas para ser una ciega?

-No cabían todas en mi mochila –replicó.

-Duh, eres bruja. Podrías haber hecho algún encantamiento para que el interior se agrandara…

Simplemente suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Tenía razón. Podría haber hecho un encantamiento y así evitaría haberse convertido en un arma de choque en potencia.

Enojada consigo misma, empezó a juntar todo sin ordenar. Quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-Eres demasiado rara –Malfoy pronto le acompañó al suelo, y tomó la novela.

No lo miró. Todavía su cara se sentía caliente. Debía verse como un tomate rojo.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió antes de pensarlo dos veces.

-Porque primero pareces un pollito asustado al hablarme, después actúas en plan de guerrera y ahora… ¿Estudias Encantamientos un viernes en la tarde?

-Dame eso –le quitó la hoja-. Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es tu asunto.

-¿Acaso siempre eres tan malas pulgas? -le tendió el resto de cosas de manera brusca, mientras se levantaba.

Ella le imitó, y se puso de pie.

Hacía un día precioso. El sol no quemaba lo suficientemente fuerte como en el verano, sino que se ocultaba detrás de algunas nubes por prolongados minutos, haciendo que la idea de recostarse sobre la hierba y dormir una siesta fuera muy tentadora.

Por unos segundos se distrajo viendo este panorama a través del ventanal.

Luego, miró al frente y vio a Malfoy. Todavía tenía los brazos extendidos, tendiéndole la mitad de lo que había estado por el suelo.

Las tomó con torpeza, sintiéndose de repente muy pequeña. Más pequeña que cuando tenía siete y James le jalaba el pelo para molestarla.

-Trata de de no ser tan… _Rose Weasley_ la siguiente vez, por favor –dijo, entornando la mirada.

Aquella frase la iba a perseguir desde aquel momento. Era una de las que más usaba Scorpius para advertirle que se estaba comportando como una completa obtusa de mente o gilipollas, como se limitaba a añadir luego.

-Gra-gracias.

Eso fue lo que menos esperaba oír. Así lo dijo un par de años después, cuando conversaban sobre la evolución de su relación casi amistosa.

-De nada –respondió, levemente confundido.

Ambos se sonrieron con timidez.

Scorpius Malfoy no era tan malo, después de todo. Tal vez tuvieron un mal comienzo, y luego más malos momentos que fueron arruinando la imagen que tenían el uno del otro. Rose le confesó que pensaba que era un tío pedante y pesado, mientras que él admitiría que creía que estaba más chiflada que una cabra.

El resto del día, la pelirroja se lo paso en el exterior. Jugó snap explosivo con sus compañeros y con Beth conversaron mucho rato sobre quidditch.

Desde aquel día, saludaba a Malfoy en los pasillos y a veces se encontraban en la biblioteca. Él se sentaba a su lado o si era ella la que lo veía, le preguntaba qué hacía y se ayudaban mutuamente con los deberes o con las preguntas del examen que alguno tuvo antes que el otro.

De esta manera, Scorpius Malfoy se coló en su vida para nunca más irse.

* * *

**N/A: Estas son viñetas para la Tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad de LJ vrai_epilogues. Pero más que viñetas, son capítulos que retratarán momentos específicos de Scorpius y Rose. Tal vez hayan leído mi otro fic de este pairing, "La reina de las manzanas", y ahora se pregunten qué ha sido esto. Aquí quiero ser más... realista. Que haya humor, tragedia, risas, lágrimas, indiferencia, intensidad; como es la vida misma. Así que por aquí tienen mi primer intento de hacer un trabajo más serio del pairing que más me gusta de la tercera generación.**

**El summary lo basé en la canción Friday I'm in love de The Cure, porque la he escuchado mucho últimamente y me parece la más apropiada para el fic en sí. Y para esta viñeta/capítulo, Lunes: Prejuicio, traté de ser lo más simple posible en cuanto a los diálogos. Traté de escribir cómo hablarían los personajes con once años, aunque lo narrado es más detallista porque es un flashblack, así que el estilo es más acertado. Y qué mejor que representar el prejuicio con Rose, que con aquella frase de Ron, "tienes que ganarle en todo", la hace perfecta para la palabra.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Y si tomaron la molestia de hacerlo, también tómense el tiempo de dejarme sus impresiones en un review. Podría decir que dejando un review adelgazas o que salvas gatitos, pero en el fondo sabemos que me haces feliz. ¿Y qué mejor que hacer feliz a otra persona? :). Gracias de antemano.**

**Hasta la siguiente palabra Austen, adiós.**


	2. Martes: Sentido

**Martes: **Sentido

A veces me pregunto cuán malvado era mi padre en esta edad. No es fácil tener catorce años y estar obligado a vivir con la sombra de Draco Malfoy. Ya he perdido la cuenta cuántas veces los profesores que le hicieron clases a él, decirme en privado que se sorprendían gratamente de mi buen comportamiento. Ni que fuera un estudiante brillante. Me iba bien, pero no sobresalía en nada.

-Tal vez ése es el problema –me dijo una vez Tom Greengrass. Cuando me vio quemando las cartas que me había enviado mamá supo que algo andaba mal, y le confesé casi sin pensar lo harto que estaba que me compararan con él todos los días-. Como no eres especial en nada en particular, te sientes más ahogado con él, ¿no?

Por raro que fuera, Tom tenía razón. O al menos eso quiero creer, porque no tengo otra respuesta más… ¿cómo era esa palabra? Se la había oído al profesor Longbottom y me había gustado…

-¿Tu redacción se escribe sola? –pregunta Rose, interrumpiendo mi tormenta mental.

-Quizás –me alzo de hombros-. Hay cosas que aún no sabemos del mundo. Existe la posibilidad que mi pluma sea más que mágica, sea superpoderosa… -muevo mis manos, haciendo gestos que acompañen mi tono misterioso.

Se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiéndolos exageradamente, como si lo último sustituyera las ganas de lanzar carcajadas.

-Me parece más pausible que el mundo se acabe antes que tu pluma tenga superpoderes o la encantes para que escriba sola. Eres muy flojo para ello.

¡Ésa era! Pausible.

El día siguiente tenemos que entregar una enorme redacción de Estudios Muggles. No sé qué tiene en la cabeza la profesora para pedírnosla cuando estamos en la peor época del año: exámenes semestrales en todas las asignaturas. Vamos, que hundir mi nariz en polvorientos libros para memorizarme información que solo en el futuro usaré el diez por ciento en el mundo adulto y tener que hacer un estúpido ensayo sobre cómo los artefactos electrónicas han revolucionado la historia muggle… hace que quiera suicidarme. En serio. Ya he pensado en lanzarme al lago, gritarle un par de groserías al calamar gigante y que éste me coma para acabar con mi suplicio.

-De verdad no puedo concentrarme. ¿Cómo hablo del teléfono celular en trece líneas? Oh, y lee esto. Le dediqué toda una página al microondas. ¿Te das cuenta? He gastado un cuarto de un frasco nuevo de tinta en escribir sobre un maldito microondas.

-Estás peor que una mujer con síndrome premenstrual...

-Qué graciosa –entrecierro los ojos y bufo mientras hojeo la redacción-. Supongo que puedo entregar esto. Me falta hacer una conclusión y la termino.

Mi compañera ya no me presta atención. Vuelve a estar enfrascada traduciendo un texto de Runas Antiguas, lo cual no me sorprende para nada. Generalmente hablábamos poco, y cuando lo hacíamos, eran cortas conversaciones en la biblioteca. Para ambos era una especie de rutina venir a estudiar y si la veía, sentarme al frente de ella o viceversa. Nos ayudábamos en lo que necesitábamos, pero todo estrictamente académico. La había visto en un par de ocasiones más callada de lo usual, lo cual era difícil puesto que era poco conversadora, pero nunca le había preguntado qué le pasaba. No sé, no me corresponde, supongo. Y ella debe pensar lo mismo de mí, si es que ha notado que hoy no es un buen día para mí.

Con suerte tendré un _Supera las Expectativas_ con mi amplia y rápida conclusión. La verdad es que los muggles me resultan interesantes, no en el sentido para reírme de ellos, sino porque pueden vivir sin magia y usando inventos muy raros. Pero realmente no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de esforzarme más. Ya estuve toda la mañana leyendo dos aburridos capítulos para el examen de Adivinación, tratando de encontrarle lógica a cómo interpretar las líneas de la mano; y estoy cansado…

-He terminado –digo, enrollando la redacción y guardándola en el protector. Es un cilindro negro de un material parecido al vidrio de las botellas. Así puedo llevar los pergaminos enrollados dentro de mi mochila sin preocuparme de doblarlos o arrugarlos-. ¿Te quedas?

Niega con la cabeza, y guarda sus papeles. Me explica que le queda poco y prefiere finalizar en la sala común, después de la cena.

-Quiero terminar los exámenes pronto –Rose suspira, mientras acerca el grueso libro de Historia de la Magia a su pecho… pechos, en realidad.

Últimamente me he dado cuenta lo cambiada que está Rose. Ya no es esa niña patosa que conocí con las rodillas sucias y que se enrojecía por todo lo que le decía. Sigue siendo patosa y bastante extraña… Aunque ahora sí que es rara. A veces la observo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta que no es la misma. O sea, sí, pero su cuerpo es distinto. Lo noté uno de los primeros días de clases del curso. Todavía con las altas temperaturas del verano, todos andábamos sin túnicas ni chalecos. Cuando nos topamos en el Gran Comedor, no pude dejar de mirarle "las tetas", como mencionó uno de mis compañeros esa misma noche mientras hablaban de las féminas de la escuela. No fui el único en darme cuenta que Rose se había despedido de su pecho plano en vacaciones.

-… y me estresa bastante.

Debe pensar que soy un cerdo por mirarle las tetas tan descaradamente. Y eso que trae un suéter arriba de la blusa, por lo que no es un atuendo tan revelador.

Nos dirigimos al escritorio de la bibliotecaria y una vez que llegamos a éste, Rose deja sobre la mesa el libro que quiere llevar. Mientras asiente o niega a cada pregunta y comentario de la mujer, pienso en que tengo hambre.

El trámite es rápido. Siempre he encontrado tan irónico que Rose sea muy conversadora en confianza, pero cuando tiene que tratar con cualquier otra persona, apenas puede abrir la boca.

-Bueno, me voy –dice, girando su cuerpo hacia el corredor de la derecha.

-Nos vemos.

-Espero que estés más concentrado –la escucho murmurar, antes que se vaya.

Me pregunté si lo dijo por mi falta de interés en la redacción o en lo que conversaba cuando nos íbamos. Prefiero optar por la primera opción. No quiero tener la imagen de un estúpido cachondo que se queda babeando ante la anatomía femenina.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo mirar algunas de las bellezas que nos rodean? –pregunta Tom, en la cena. Comenté a mis amigos cómo me había concentrado en el cuerpo de Rose más que en ella.

-Con tal que no te escuche por las noches satisfaciendo tu entusiasmo por la belleza femenina… -interviene Mark Nott, alzando las cejas.

-No sé de qué me hablan –Tom se sonroja y parece que quiere que la tierra lo trague.

Mark y yo nos reímos, y le digo a Tom que no debe hacerse el inocente. Estamos al tanto de dónde guarda su colección de _"Playwizard"_ y que compra en Hogsmeade los ejemplares que no puede recibir en Hogwarts por el contenido de la revista.

En la noche nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea, pero los textos de estudio quedan relegados a un segundo, o cuarto, plano cuando empezamos a jugar ajedrez y a engullir ranas de chocolate, ya que "fuimos demasiado idiotas. Deberíamos haber traído una provisión de whiskey de fuego para tener una buena excusa para no estudiar", como se estaba quejando Tom la última hora.

-Estoy seguro que hay pasadizos secretos en el castillo. ¿Te imaginas lo genial que sería poder ir a Hogsmeade cuando queramos? –Tom sonríe.

-Ni que hubiera un club de estrípers o una rebaja del sesenta por ciento de las _"Playwizard"_ para que tengas esa cara bobalicona –me río, y muevo mi torre-. Jaque.

-¿Pero qué mierda? –pregunta, observando el tablero-. ¿Desde cuándo voy perdiendo?

-Desde que las estrípers se me metieron en la cabeza –canturrea Mark, atrapando una rana antes que se escape y comiéndola.

-Maldito cabrón –se queja.

-Tú querías jugar ajedrez contra mí…

-Siempre tienes que distraerme con tus…

-¿Estrípers?

-Sí, cabrón –sentencia con vehemencia.

-Tom, modera tu vocabulario, por favor. Ni que estuviéramos en un bar –Mark voltea los ojos.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí.

-Dímelo a la cara. ¿Te molesta? –le exige.

-¡Que me molesta, cabrón desgraciado! –escupe, sin poder contener una carcajada.

Doce horas después y me doy cuenta que nuestro pequeño espacio de relajo es la causante que el día sea un infierno. Tengo que ponerme al día con unos deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que se me habían olvidado, nota mental: odiar a Julie Sparks por su afán de ser un recordatorio ambulante para todos los del curso, y estudiar para la avalancha de exámenes de la siguiente semana. Estábamos a viernes y tenía que pasar el día entre libros. ¿Genial, no?

Tom se inclina y habla como si no se diera por enterado que está en un lugar llamado biblioteca:

-Me encontré con Effy Parkinson. Le he pedido que vayamos al partido de mañana juntos y ha dicho que sí.

-¿Tienes tiempo para ligar? –abro los brazos, señalando todos los libros y pergaminos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

-Si serás empollón –bufa-. Para las chicas siempre hay tiempo. En fin. Luego del partido de seguro haremos algo más que conversar en la fiesta de celebración –ríe.

-¿Crees que Slytherin le gane a Ravenclaw?

-Scorpius, ¿tienes acaso SPM?

-Quiero concentrarme, eso es todo.

Tener prácticamente la hoja en blanco cuando supuestamente hago un resumen desde hacía más de treinta minutos de Transformaciones no demuestra técnicamente mi estudio, pero que quiero hacerlo pues sí. Vamos, que reprobar todo no me sería agradable. Más bien, creo que me deprimiría…

En el fondo Tom tiene razón. No es que tenga ovarios y sea un fenómeno de la raza humana, pero estoy me estoy comportando tan SPM por lo de siempre: mi padre. O la ausencia de éste y la manera en que igual me ahoga su presencia.

Con el inicio de la temporada de quidditch, todos hablan del deporte y estoy más conciente del hecho que soy tan distinto a papá. Él jugó en el equipo de Slytherin casi toda su vida y hace tres años compró un equipo de la liga europea. Es de esperarse que yo, como único heredero de los Malfoy, comparta sus gustos para seguir sus pasos y hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares. Pues no. Odio el quidditch. Bueno, no. Me es indiferente, pero casi llego a odiarlo porque desde que ingresé a Hogwarts, la mayoría me mira como un bicho raro cuando se enteran o recuerdan mi inexistente interés por el deporte.

Y lo detesto. Las comparaciones, las caras de agradecimiento divino por parte de los adultos al darse cuenta que no me parezco mucho a mi progenitor y también la curiosidad que genera esta diferencia.

Lo peor es que no soy una versión mejorada de él. No soy ni más inteligente, ni mejor deportista o filósofo, o uno de esos raritos con alma de poetas torturados que proclaman rebeldía y libertad en los pasillos. Ni tampoco soy uno de esos que usan las hierbas e Pociones para fumarse porros o llenan cantimploras con vodka muggle porque necesitan estar borrachos para subsistir. Y tampoco me interesa tener fama de un tío que se liaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera tetas y una vagina…

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo destacarme? ¿Cómo sentirme mejor conmigo mismo y mi padre?

-Ya, no puedo –digo, cerrando el libro y garabateando la hoja que supuestamente sería el resumen que me permitiría tener un _Extraordinario_ en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-. Me rindo –mis amigos me miraron-, al menos por un rato. Necesito distraerme.

-¿Te conté que Effy Parkinson mencionó sobre su cargamento personal de alcohol gracias al patrocinio de la fortuna de su madre? –Tom vuelve a inclinarse sobre la mesa, emocionado-. ¡Mañana será una bomba!

Ignorando todas las veces los reclamos y "shhh" de los que nos rodeaban, empezamos a escribir un pequeño relato de cómo sería la cita de Tom. Bueno, Tom dice lo que quería que ocurriera, Mark lo traduce en algo más realista, y yo maquillo un poco y lo escribo. Me estoy preguntando cómo no nos echan a patadas de la biblioteca, porque no podemos dejar de reírnos. Mañana me dolerá el estómago con tanta risa. Hasta Mark, que es un poco más serio, se estruja de vez en cuando los ojos por las lágrimas.

Finalmente, sí estudiamos. Al menos por dos horas. La sesión de escritura nos sirvió para despejarnos: Tom pudo darnos su largo testamento de lo hermosa que era Parkinson, yo pude olvidarme de las estupideces que pensaba, y Mark… Bueno, Mark siempre cumplía lo que se disponía a hacer, por lo que solo disfrutó el momento de distensión.

En un pestañear de ojos me doy cuenta que estamos a domingo y pienso que el fin de semana es aburrido. Digo, lo es porque no ha sucedido nada interesante. Slytherin no ganó a Ravenclaw, como vaticiné, y hoy los ánimos de la casa no son de los mejores. He estudiado como si mis manos estuvieran pegadas a los libros y estoy empezando a creer que aprobaré Adivinación inventando qué dicen las líneas de las manos. Lo único relevante es la inusitada alegría de Tom.

-Si supieras lo caliente que está. Su lengua… -Mark y yo nos reímos, escuchando su muy detallista descripción de cómo besa Effy Parkinson-. ¡Miren esto!

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto, y él sale del baño y se señala la frente-. Ah, un grano.

-¡Tengo esta monstruosidad en medio de la frente!

-¿Y qué con eso? Para tu información, todos tenemos problemas con el acné –Mark roda los ojos.

-Díselo a una chica. ¿Cómo podré besar a Effy con esto? Digo, no somos ese tipo de novios en su fase de miel sobre hojuelas que ve todo perfecto.

Siempre he encontrado que la idea de lucir perfecto para el mundo es horrible, en especial si quieres hacerlo por alguien en particular. Sobretodo cuando de repente amaneces con una erupción de acné en la frente y te debates si reventarte los granos o dejar que el curso hormonal las elimine. De todas maneras, te ves grotesco.

-Bueno, podrías echarte un poco de polvos. De seguro ella te ayudara a maquillarte –digo, lanzando una carcajada.

-Ja, muy gracioso. ¿Acaso quieres que también le pida cera depiladota para remediar esa cosa sobre tu boca?

-Se llama bigote –lo toco, sintiendo los suave mota de pequeños pelos que han estado creciendo desde principios de año, pero que el viernes decidí no afeitármelo.

-Parecen pelusas escupidas por un gato –sentencia mi amiga, haciendo una mueca-. Y con eso, ni la Dama Gris se fijará en ti.

Mark se divierte con nuestra pequeña disputa, hasta que se aburre y le tiende el libro de Encantamientos a Tom. Ser mago tiene sus ventajas, como poder usar magia para desvanecer un molestoso grano.

Antes de la cena, recuerdo que tengo que devolver un libro y voy a la biblioteca. Tom no viene conmigo porque ha salido toda la tarde con su nueva novia y a Mark le digo que me guarde un asiento.

Se nota que los exámenes se avecinan. Hay mucha gente, lo que es usual en esta época del año. Me parece curioso que hace dos semanas, la mayoría de esta gente no tenía ni la más mínima idea que la biblioteca existía.

Camino con prisa hacia el sector de Transformaciones. La verdad es que me apetecía cenar, aunque no tuviera hambre. Más bien, tenía apetito. Imaginarme el pollo asado y la salsa de calabazas sobre éste me hacía rugir el estómago.

La visión del pollo con salsa de calabazas es bruscamente destruida cuando una pelota naranja cargada de libros se estrella contra mí.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan Rose Weasley? –quitándome uno de sus rizos de mi boca-. Deberías aprender a mirar por dónde caminas.

-Siempre termino chocando contigo –responde, avergonzada. Se levanta con facilidad y me da la mano-. Lo siento, Scorpius.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a que quieras matarme con tu obsesión con llevar miles de libros en la mano…

Entrecierra los ojos y me responde con ímpetu. Sigue reclamándome que no es su culpa, que soy yo quien siempre se atraviesa en su camino y ella no me ve. Ignorándola, comienzo a recoger sus libros. Todos son de asignaturas de nivel avanzado. Bufó. ¿Acaso esta chica no tiene nada más que hacer que ser un contenedor de información?

Rose también me imita, tomando uno de sus libros y el de Transformaciones que yo llevaba.

-¿Y estás contenta que Ravenclaw ganó el sábado? –dejo los libros sobre la mesa que está a nuestro lado-. Nos dieron una patada en el trasero. Si supieras como el capitán de nuestro equipo…

Me quedo helado. Con horror me doy cuenta que Rose lee atentamente un papel. ¡Oh, Merlín! Se me había olvidado por completo que guardé el papel de la historia de la cita de Tom con Effy en el libro…

Si no ha notado que a veces me quedo mirándola como un adolescente cachondo, entonces ahora sí. Porque en esa historia usamos palabras de nuestro léxico masculino y… Vale, ahora todo Hogwarts iba a saber lo perturbado mental que soy. Me trataran como un leproso. Les dará asco mirarme y los profesores se reirán en mi cara, diciéndome que al menos mi padre no era un pobre depravado sexual.

-Esto está… -levanta la cabeza y sus rizos se balancean. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios-, muy, pero muy gracioso.

-¿Gracioso? –pregunto, descolocado.

-Sí –asiente. Sus hombros se mueven exageradamente, como siempre hace que se ríe-. "Ella está más buena que un collage con todas las partes destacables de las modelos de _"Playwizard"_…" –lee, y vuelve a mirarme-. ¿Effy Parkinson?

-Er, un amigo está saliendo con ella…

-¿Y lo has escrito tú?

-Pues… sí –me alzo de hombros-. ¿Por qué?

Sonrío, pero de nerviosismo. No entiendo nada de nada cómo un potencial desastre de mi vida social estaba convirtiéndose en algo, ¿bueno?

-Está buenísimo. Es muy divertido –coloca en papel sobre la cubierta del libro y me lo tiende con cuidado-. No sabía que escribías tan bien.

-Gracias –digo, todavía confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Espero poder leer algo más de tu trabajo –toma los libros sobre la mesa y me guiña el ojo-. Y también que Zabini le vaya bien con Parkinson.

No soy realmente conciente del resto que dice. Sé que me pide disculpas por caminar de espaldas y no verme, y que se despide de mí con rapidez, al escuchar que una de sus amigas la llama. Es como si sus palabras entraran por un oído y se fueran por el otro, sin poder ser procesadas.

Miro el libro en mis manos. Específicamente, el papel con la historia de la primera cita de Tom con Effy Parkinson.

De repente, el hecho que mi padre no me escriba y que quizás mi madre invente saludos de su parte para mí, que mis amigos se burlen de mi incipiente bigote, que los profesores vivan comparándome con mi padre, que de vez en cuando no controle mis ojos y me quede mirando embobado ciertas partes femeninas; nada de eso importa.

Tal vez diferenciarme de mi padre y, más importante aún, sentirme más cómodo conmigo mismo es más fácil de lo que creía: tengo que ser yo mismo.

Sé que suena muy simple, pero me siento feliz. Muy feliz. No puedo expresarlo de otra manera. Hace tiempo no sentía que mi pecho se expandiera con un calor agradable dentro. Cuando pequeño lo relacionaba con la felicidad, y sin duda, se trata de ésta.

* * *

**N/A: Avanzamos un par de años en la línea temporal. Cambiamos de narrador y también de tiempo, como pudieron apreciar. No sé, creo que narrar en presente y en primera persona es ideal para transmitir esa idea de incerteza que se tiene en aquel periodo de la pubertad e inicio de la adolescencia. Cuando nuestro cuerpo parece crecer de un día a otro, aún no sabemos qué hacer o decir en ocasiones determinadas y cotidianas, nos emocionamos por la atracción que nos produce el sexo opuesto, etc. Fue divertido escribir a Scorpius en esa etapa. En especial porque he recordado esa época en la que hace pocos años estaba. Pero también difícil. No soy hombre, y aunque tener tres hermanos varones que solo recuerden que soy chica una vez al año ayuda un poco, no tengo idea de cómo fusionar esa concepción tan simple del universo. Es decir, viven lo mismo, con los mismos matices de sentimientos; pero lo simplifican. ¿Me entienden?**

**En fin. No quiero darles un discurso de la pubertad/adolescencia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! He flipado con ellos, en serio. Estoy muy agradecida por la recepción positiva.**

**Y ya saben, que me hacen feliz dejándome un review ahora. Y Scorpius y Rose también lo estarán (recurso barato, lo sé).**

**¡Besotes, chau!**


	3. Miércoles: Orgullo

**Miércoles: **Orgullo

Levantó la vista del libro y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Había visto miles de acciones cuestionables –como a una pareja de Gryffindor que parecían no darse por enterados que la biblioteca no era un motel-, pero por primera vez sentía que quería levantarse y recitar un discurso puritano sobre la moral.

Cuando alguien le habló, saltó asustada. Sintiendo que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, contestó:

-Verbo pasado. _Era_ mi amiga.

Beth había sido su mejor amiga los primeros años de Hogwarts. Prácticamente eran siamesas: iban a todos los lugares juntas, se reían de lo mismo, y hasta empezaban a usar las mismas expresiones como "adorable" para referirse a todo. Sin embargo, la llegada de la pubertad empezó a cambiar aquello. Mientras Rose prefería quedarse un sábado en la noche leyendo, Beth salía a hacer lo que solo el calamar gigante supiera con otras compañeras de curso. "No me llevo bien con ellas" argumentaba la pelirroja, cuando su amiga le insistía en que las acompañara. "Apenas las conoces" respondía. "¿Para qué conocerlas? Se nota a leguas que son empollonas que quieren aparentar ser geniales y bonitas". "¿Ah, sí? Al menos no son una empollona amargada como tú". La adolescencia terminó por separarlas definitivamente.

-¿Y ahora es tu enemiga? –preguntó, distraídamente. Abrió el libro de Encantamientos-. Porque créeme que tu mirada da miedo.

-Tampoco es enemiga –suspiró. Alzó nuevamente la mirada al frente, pero esta vez no se escondió tras _'Moste Potente Potions'_-. Es solo que Dan Fawcett me invitará a la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias.

El que podría llamarse románticamente el objeto de sus afectos, se encontraba a menos de tres metros enseñándole Runas Antiguas a Beth. No es que le molestara esto. Runas era una asignatura difícil y muy pocos entendían, por lo que ayudar a los demás no era nada de raro; pero cuando Beth parecía estar más preocupada de encontrar cualquier razón para empezar a jugar con la corbata del chico, eso sí que la hacía salirse de sus casillas.

-Ya, ¿pero planeas que suceda con una poción de amor?

-Muy gracioso, Scorpius –dijo enojada, pero aún así enrojeciendo mientras él lanzaba una suave risita-. Solo busco información adicional para la redacción de Pociones –le mostró la sección del libro.

-Y yo busco información sobre la prueba de Encantamientos. ¿Qué te preguntaron a ti?

Solo compartían Estudios Muggles y Herbología, por lo que en caso de pruebas, uno siempre la tenía uno o dos días antes que el otro, y se decían qué le preguntaron. En el caso del profesor Flitwick, él nunca solía repetir las preguntas.

-Entonces, no estudio estas dos páginas –Scorpius bufó-. Genial, de seguro tendré que describir el Encantamiento Homorphus. ¿Por qué siempre las pruebas de Ravenclaw son más fáciles que las nuestras?

-Flitwick no tiene preferencia por nuestra casa.

-De alguna u otra manera, los jefes de casa siempre la demuestran.

-Estudia, Scorpius –le dio una palmadita a su libro-, antes que sigas entrando en terreno peligroso… Defenderé mi casa hasta la muerte, ¿vale?

-Cuidado, Rose la-fiera Weasley me comerá vivo.

Ambos sonrieron antes de concentrarse cada uno en lo suyo. Los únicos problemas que interrumpían constantemente la lectura de Rose eran dos: Dan y Beth seguían sentados en la mesa de al frente, y que Scorpius quizás tuviera razón. Sus habilidades comunicativas con desconocidos habían mejorado bastante en el último tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de él, se comportaba peor que una muda borracha. Y el hecho que se llevaran bien, no quería decir que la iba a invitar a la fiesta. No era una verdad lo de la invitación, sino más bien una suposición y lo que más quería que ocurriera.

Tenía quince años, apenas había besado a un chico en toda su vida –Lorcan Scamander, su primer amor- y estaba más tiempo rodeada de libros que de personas en carne y hueso –los personajes de novela no cuentan como compañía real. Carente de cosas divertidas, sus días eran bastante aburridos.

Un momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero no podía leer un párrafo sin mirar hacia Dan y Beth, y ahora empezaba a divagar sobre sus experiencias amorosas.

-¿Me prestas tus apuntes de Encantamientos?

Miró a Scorpius y sintió que la cabeza le dolía. Iba a ser una larga tarde en la biblioteca.

En los siguientes días tuvo algo más importante en lo cual ocuparse: preparar el discurso en honor al profesor Slughorn. Al término de la última clase les confesó que ése sería su último año en Hogwarts. No era su profesor favorito, pero le dio pena saber que el siguiente curso otra persona impartiría Pociones. Como consecuencia de esta revelación, los miembros del Club de las Eminencias se reunieron y decidieron darle un regalo de despedida. También, surgió la idea de un discurso y la gran mayoría opinó que Rose sería la más apropiada para hacerlo.

-Como si no tuviera nada que hacer –bufó, molesta. Había estado más de una hora sentada frente a una hoja en blanco y varias arrugadas en el suelo. No sabía qué palabras usar o qué quería transmitir-. ¿Y ahora qué? –se giró preparada para lanzar toda su frustración contra el que osaba en distraerla de su misión actual: llegar a los dormitorios y ser una viva imitación de la Bella Durmiente hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Quería saber cómo ibas con lo del discurso. Te ves algo… alterada.

Dan Fawcett la miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas y en una hubiera una gran verruga horripilante.

-Er, no… Digo, sí. Está difícil, pero puedo hacerlo –balbuceó, sintiéndose completamente estúpida.

-Supongo que eres la única que puede. Por eso te elegimos –sonrió.

La acompañó hasta la sala común, y charlaron de las clases y los exámenes. Rose se sorprendió de la memoria que tenía para recordar cada palabra empleada en las preguntas de los exámenes. Con razón le iba tan bien. Y con este descubrimiento, prácticamente se babeó entera.

-Oye, ¿y tienes pareja para la fiesta?

-No, ¿por qué? –respondió al instante. Al darse cuenta de su ansiedad, agregó:-. Se me había olvidado que debemos llevar pareja…

-Solo curiosidad –evadió la pregunta, alzándose de hombros.

Rose se sumergió un periodo rosa cursi (lleno de imaginaciones de cómo bailarían y hasta la manera en que Dan debía besar) y tan extraordinario, que le estaba afectando el cerebro. Todas las feromonas producidas por su organismo la hacían quedarse en blanco cuando hablaba con alguien, tener que pedir que le repitieran lo dicho porque no escuchaba y llegaba al punto de imaginarse que cada vez que Dan Fawcett le sonreía en los pasillos cuando se encontraban, que tenía intenciones ocultas (me ama con locura y pasión).

-Rose…

En su interior, ella bailaba de felicidad.

-Rose –unos dedos chasquearon a un palmo de su cara y despertó de su periodo rosa-. Te he estado hablando hace un buen rato y pareciera que tienes la cabeza en las nubes. ¿Podrías…?

-¿Podría dejar de ser tan Rose Weasley? –le interrumpió-. ¿Qué pasa?

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Debía estar confundido por su inusual buen humor.

-Ayer falté a Transformaciones y los apuntes de Nott solo un esquizofrénico con parkinson podría entenderlos. ¿Me prestas los tuyos?

Tan feliz estaba, que ni se molestó en retarlo por hacer referencia a los esquizofrénicos con parkinson para hacer entender que la escritura de su amigo era ilegible.

Mientras los buscaba en su mochila, el chico se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Puedo decirte algo… quizás un poco delicado? –preguntó-. Lo que hagas no me incumbe, pero me caes bien y es mejor que lo sepas.

-Claro, dime –asintió, descolocada por sus palabras.

-No te emociones tanto con Fawcett. Él está interesado en otra.

Ya no bailaba en su interior. Primero se sorprendió y luego se enojó.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo oí conversando con su grupito de amigos ayer –bajó la mirada-. Además he visto cómo lo miras. De verdad te gusta y me preocupa que-

-¿Qué? ¿En que basas tu argumento en oír conversaciones ajenas como un delincuente? –le costó mentalizarse en que no podía subir el tono de voz-. Porque ciertamente eso es preocupante.

Nunca le había hablado de esa manera. De repente, sintió que estaba frente a Hugo o a alguno de sus primos, los cuales le estaban haciendo una broma pesada y el hastío hervía en su cuerpo.

-Es solo que… -cerró la boca, mirándola con intensidad. Su silencio la hizo enojar aún más-. ¿Cuán segura estás que irán a la fiesta juntos? ¿Ya te invitó?

La verdad estaba fuera de lugar. Menuda respuesta: "técnicamente no, pero hay grandes posibilidades que lo haga porque parecía interesado si ya tenía pareja o no". Con lo que se limitó a contestarle:

-Tienes razón –tomó el cuadernillo y lo dejó caer sobre la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa. Él saltó, sorprendido-. No te _incumbe_ –cerrando con fuerza el libro que leía antes que él se le acercara, se puso de pie y se fue como un huracán.

¿Acaso quién era él para cuestionar lo que pensaba? No era su mejor amigo como para que se sintiera con la confianza de decirle todo eso. En lo único que se basaba era en haberlo escuchado hablar con sus amigos, y seguramente en el pasillo y sin mucha detención porque ellos no eran compinches ni mucho menos.

Salió de la biblioteca desorientada. Sus piernas se movían en modo automático hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, aunque no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Tampoco sabía qué pensar. Podía sentir oleadas de sentimientos (negativos) y sus pensamientos eran incoherentes. Lo único que tenía claro es que no le hablaría nunca más a Scorpius por entrometerse así.

Y así fue. Cada vez que se encontraba con él en los jardines o camino a alguna clase, fingía no haberlo visto. Albus le preguntó si tenía alergia a "Malfoy, porque ahora arrugas la nariz como si olieras mierda cuando alguien lo menciona". "No quiero hablar del tema" solía decir y como último recurso "ese idiota cree que me puede dar órdenes como si no tuviera voluntad propia".

El discurso finalmente lo concluyó. Le pidió su opinión casualmente a Dan Fawcett ("ni que hubieras estado una eternidad para tenerle tanto cariño") y se sintió satisfecha con el resultado. No quería leer en realidad el discurso. Tenía la sensación que iba a quedarse sin voz frente a todos los concurrentes, por lo que le buscó a varios que tenían mucha personalidad y al final un compañero de Albus aceptó.

Habiéndose desecho del estrés del discurso y de los deberes de la semana, Rose se lanzó sobre un sillón de la sala común y dispuso a relajarse.

Se pasó un buen rato jugando ajedrez, manteniéndose invicta hasta que perdió contra una compañera de curso.

No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque Dan Fawcett se le acercó y le preguntó si podían conversar en privado.

-Claro –asintió.

Felicitando a la ganadora, lo siguió hasta la salida de la sala común. Él la halagaba por el discurso, pero realmente no lo escuchaba. ¡Ése era el momento! Por fin había llegado el día en que le iba a pedir ser su pareja para la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias.

Una vez afuera, caminaron sin rumbo alguno. Harta del prolongado silencio en el que se habían sumergido, preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Pues, verás… -se rascó la nuca. Disminuyó el paso y ella le imitó-. ¿Tienes pareja para la fiesta o no?

-Aún no. ¿Por qué?

Su corazón retumbaba histérico como el tambor de un ritual africano.

-Lo que pasa es que… Esto es penoso, pero le gustas a Tom Bones –dijo, divertido-, y el muy cobarde no sabe cómo preguntarte que seas su pareja. Es por eso que si no tienes a nadie más en mente con quién ir, sería genial que se lo pidieras. O si él te lo pide, que vayas con él –explicó-. Claro, si es que no tienes otra opción. No te estoy obligando ni nada. Es solo para que lo tengas en cuenta.

Tom Bones era el chico enclenque que no debía conocer que las pociones para el acné se inventaron hacía muchísimos siglos. El que contaba y se reía de los chistes más aburridos ("estás muy tenso, deberías diluirte para que no seas una poción sobresaturada") del mundo entero, el chico que gritaba en vez de hablar cuando tenía a alguien a menos de cincuenta centímetros de distancia, el que comía con la boca abierta y el que había ensuciado una vez sus apuntes de Encantamientos con grasa porque "estudié mientras cenaba, lo siento".

Dan Fawcett no se había acercado los últimos días por ella para invitarla, sino para convencerla de ir con su amigo.

-¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

-Sí, iré con Beth –alzó las cejas, sonriendo como si fuera el chico más afortunado pisando la escuela.

-Ah…

-Bien, ¿qué me dices?

-Lo pensaré. Gracias –no tuvo idea si sonrió o lo dijo de manera agradable. La verdad es que no le importaba lo que él pensara de ella.

¡Estúpido! Le había dado falsas esperanzas…

Sorprendentemente, no se sentía tan mal. Ya, que el chico era guapo, simpático e inteligente; pero no estaba enamorada de él. Le gustaba mirarlo y pensar que él se sentía atraído hacia ella la hacía sentirse deseada (por muy novela rosa que sonara esto último). De hecho, hasta le daba risa que Bones fuera tan tímido como para mandar a su amigo a analizar si ella aceptaría ser o no su pareja.

Era una atracción _infantil_. De esas en las que se imaginaba cómo sería llamarlo con apodos cariñosos y celebrar el aniversario… Aunque no podía negar que le molestaba el hecho de haberse mostrado interés en ella. Lo había malinterpretado y tuvo un prolongado periodo rosa por ello. Debería haber sido más directo.

Suspiró y se lanzó sobre su cama. ¡Cómo odiaba las _impresiones_ erróneas!

-Er, Weasley –Bones la alcanzó al salir de Runas Antiguas al día siguiente-. Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-¿Si? –preguntó, tratando de parecer inadvertida de sus intenciones.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias conmigo?

A pesar que fuera una manera un poco controversial en la que el profesor Slughorn se rodeaba de los mejores estudiantes, estar en el Club era un honor. Al menos así pensaban todos cuando mencionaban que pertenecían a éste y otros los miraban con envidia. Que alguien del mismo Club te invitara era genial, siendo o no también partícipe del Club, porque eso quería decir que aquella persona "te ve como valiosa", escuchó a Beth decir la noche anterior.

-Lo siento –alzó la mirada y se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento: Scorpius venía caminando hacia esa dirección-. Ya tengo pareja –el estómago se le revolvió.

-Oh, no pasa nada –la sonrisa de Bones se desplomó en un segundo.

-De verdad lo lamento.

Se giró, asustada. No podía enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo? Le había advertido que a Dan Fawcett le gustaba otra chica, Beth a final de cuentas. ¡Se lo había dicho y ella le había pegado una gran patada en el culo hasta Timbuktu!

Seguramente se reiría de ella. Prefería tener que besar al calamar gigante antes que soportarlo con esa sonrisa burlona que tiene cuando se siente victorioso o conocedor de algo más importante que el otro. Esa molesta sonrisa de satisfacción. No, no iba a permitirlo.

Mientras la fiesta se acercaba, Rose tenía dos grandes problemas: no tenía pareja y no podía enfrentar a Scorpius. En cuanto a lo primero, no se sentía urgida. Tenía la esperanza que cualquiera aceptara ir con ella a último minuto, aunque no supiera a quién invitar. Le preocupaba más lo segundo. ¿Era su imaginación o justo cuando planeaba actuar como si ella siempre hubiera estado en lo correcto, él le aparecía hasta en la sopa? No es broma. Levantaba la mirada y ahí él estaba, caminando junto a sus amigos. Se encontraban en algún aula, él saliendo y ella entrando porque tenía la misma clase. Lo escuchaba reírse con sus amigos en al biblioteca.

Luego de una semana completa de evasión, se sintió rara. Rara mal, no rara positivo. A pesar de estar acompañada con algunos compañeros de curso, se sentía sola. Nadie la retaba por cargar tantos libros hasta que le obstruyeran la vista.

Fue el martes de la siguiente semana, en la tarde cuando volvieron a hablar.

Ella estaba sentada frente al lago, leyendo. Era invierno, pero aún así había sido un día soleado y templado, por lo que decidió aprovechar la luz del sol para terminar de leer la novela de suspenso que Albus le había prestado.

-Aquí tienes tus apuntes de Transformaciones –un cuadernillo cayó sobre sus piernas y el libro-. Quise devolvértelo hace tiempo, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se sentó a su lado. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que la vergüenza la consumía por no haberle hecho caso?

El sol se ocultaba. Solo quedaba una pequeña porción de éste, dándole matices anacarados al horizonte... Era bastante ilógico que siguiera afuera leyendo. Por eso le dolía la vista, se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Le estaban empezando a escocer.

-Supe que Fawcett irá con Elizabeth Wyatt…

Suspiró y lo miró. Scorpius lucía tan calmado como si nada hubiera ocurrido en los últimos días.

-Le gustan las cabezas huecas con una estupidez tan grande como su culo –sentenció.

Él lanzó una larga y sonara carcajada. Ella se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y a tratar de esconderse entre sus hombros.

-Soy _orgullosa_ –dijo, a modo de disculpa.

-Lo sé –el iris gris de sus ojos reflejaban el atardecer, acompañando a la perfección la calidez que transmitía su presencia.

Aquel día fue la primera vez se abrazaron. Y también fue cuando acordaron ir a la fiesta juntos, porque eran los únicos miembros del Club de las Eminencias que no tenían pareja aún.

La noche de la fiesta en que Rose se encontró con Scorpius en el corredor del tercer piso, supo que él era la pareja correcta.

* * *

**N/A: Nota sumamente corta porque quiero subir este capítulo rápido y no hacerlos esperar tanto. Me encantó escribir la escena del lago. No sé, es como romántica sin serlo del todo. Es un romántico sutil.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Y para los que leen mi fic "La reina de las manzanas", ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo. No estará para antes de noviembre, lo siento muchísimo. Me está costando horrores sacarlo adelante porque es el más dramático de todos (que sí, las comedias tienen su punto trágico).**

**Cuídense, chau.**


	4. Jueves: Sentimientos

**Jueves:** Sentimiento

-Bien, chicos –Zabini aplaudió con emoción-, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. La respuesta que darán los condenará hasta… hasta que nos vayamos de Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué está en juego? –preguntó uno.

-Su hombría –respondió, alzando las cejas para darle un toque dramático a sus palabras-. ¿Preparados?

Todos asintieron de una vez, sin siquiera mirarse para intercambiar dudas.

-¿Con cuál chica han pensado estar una noche? –hizo un movimiento pélvico bastante explícito, mientras todos reían-. ¿Con cuál fémina de la escuela han soñado tenerla aquí… y hacer _de todo_? –miró sus brazos-. Y cuando me refiero a todo, es realmente a toda fantasía, sueño, locura sexual.

El último año en Hogwarts debía ser memorable. Al menos, así lo había planteado Tom Zabini la primera noche en que llegaron al nuevo curso. Y por eso, casi todos los sábados y noches libres (dígase: sin exámenes la mañana siguiente), se sentaban a conversar de… estupideces varias. Porque, vamos, tener diecisiete años no significaba que no se comportaran como unos críos de catorce con las hormonas revolucionadas. Sí, habían dejado aquella época atrás; pero en la privacidad de aquellas paredes, los estudiantes de género masculino de último año de Slytherin parecían entrar en una especie de locura temporal: comían caramelos explosivos, imitaban a profesores y compañeros, hacían competencias de quién podía silbar más tiempo, reían hasta que les dolía el estómago de cosas que las chicas "simplemente no entienden", decía Zabini.

Y el tema de aquella noche era… las mujeres.

-Mira, Zabini, sé que estás necesitado de acción; pero no porque Bones te haya dado calabazas, significa que ahora canalizarás tu frustración a través de nuestras experiencias sexuales –dijo Verety después de beber un gran sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-No se preocupen, yo lo digo: Verety es capaz de acostarse con Filch con tal que Susane Vane lo mire –dijo Scorpius, sonriendo.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Filch? –preguntó Zabini, rompiendo en carcajadas.

-Oye, tengo buen gusto. No me ofendan así –exigió Verety.

-Vale –Scorpius alzó su botella-. ¡Un brindis por el amor incomprendido de Verety y la gata de mil años de Filch!

El grupo de diez hombres brindaron, incluido Verety, que admitió lo gracioso que era la situación y les siguió el juego a sus compañeros, admitiendo que quizás los eternos años de vida de la gata del celador debían haberle dado mucha sabiduría, especialmente en _algunos_ ámbitos.

-Bien, Scorpius –Verety abrió otra cerveza. El rubio le miró-, ahora es tu turno.

-Pues…

-No digas que es complicado y todo ese rollo, que lo de Lisa ocurrió el curso pasado. El verano cura heridas y trae nuevas chicas. ¿A quién te gustaría darle un…? –chasqueó la lengua.

Los miró, perplejo. Realmente no sabía qué contestar. Había tenido varias novias, pero ahora estaba soltero; y no encontraba a nadie particularmente hermosa y atractiva como para tener algún sueño erótico.

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Pues, eso que no lo sé –dijo, calmadamente. Al notar que hasta Mark Nott, que era el más conservador y correcto de todos, lo miraba de manera extraña; se cabreó un poco-. Vamos, no es como si me despertara y pensara en pechos y traseros todo el día… -se encontró rodeado de miradas escépticas-. Es en serio. Encuentro muy linda Anne Boyle, de Hufflepuff; o a esa chica de quinto de Gryffindor, la de cabello rizado y-

-Y un culo enorme y redondo y-

-Sí, Tom, ella misma –volteó los ojos-. Pero con ninguna tengo la urgencia de acostarme ni nada.

-Nadie está hablando de acostarse y decirle cursilerías al oído. Estamos hablando de una noche y, listo, te lías, tienes sexo y adiós.

-¿Acaso piensas con tu pene todo el día, Verety? –inquirió Scorpius, riendo junto con los demás.

-Soy un orgulloso hombre. ¿Verdad, Zabini?

-¡Exactamente! –se abrazaron por los hombros y empezaron a gritar, mientras brindaban.

Las noches solían ser así. Divertidas; llenas de confesiones y camarería de serpientes. No importaba cuán mal les había ido en un examen o cuán cansados se encontraban; siempre se reunían y charlaban un par de horas. Sin embargo, las largas horas de estudio les recordaban permanentemente que quedaba muy poco para que abandonaran la comodidad del castillo e ingresaran al mundo exterior.

Si antes Scorpius pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, ahora prácticamente tenía un colchón y frazadas para dormir allí. Todas las asignaturas demandaban mucho estudio y la típica queja de "odio esta clase, y para colmo, no sirve de nada" ya no existía porque él mismo había elegido qué asignaturas cursar para rendir sus ÉXTASIS.

-Hola –hizo un gesto con la barbilla, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus apuntes. La reconocía perfectamente luego de tantos años siendo compañeros de estudio-. ¿Ya tuviste el examen de Pociones?

-Sí. Allí están tus apuntes –respondió automáticamente, y señaló sobre la mesa, junto a un montón de papeles-. Gracias, me ayudaron mucho. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, habría causado el incendio histórico de todo Hogwarts.

-Genial que te hayan sido útiles –dijo, en un tono amable.

A veces Scorpius se preguntaba por qué había cursado Pociones. Nunca había sido bueno en la clase, más bien era de los regulares; esos que aprobaban con mucho esfuerzo y poco interés. Y la respuesta que venía a su cabeza era la misma: era eso o tener que aprender a diferenciar los distintos tipos de textura en los excrementos de animales en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Poniéndolo de aquella manera, no había otra opción: sufrir con Pociones durante sus últimos dos años.

Escuchó a Rose estornudar y la miró. Y no es que la vista de ella agarrando un pañuelo y sonarse fuera realmente sensual, pero de repente, una idea cruzó su cabeza, haciéndolo sentirse un poco incómodo.

¿Cómo sería besar a Rose? Aún peor, ¿cómo sería tocarla? ¿Sentir que sus lenguas chocaran y arrinconarla en alguna pared? No, no. En una mesa de la biblioteca. Tomarla, que ella enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y llevarla hasta una mesa. Todo mientras se besaban y gemían.

El pensamiento fue inquietante. Conocía a Rose desde los once años. Se habían visto en las peores épocas de sus vidas (espinillas, ojeras, resfríos, el divertido cambio de voz de Scorpius de doce años a un Scorpius de trece) y… simplemente no. Rose era Rose. Pensar en ella como una chica era _extraño_. Incluso cuando tratara de una vez aconsejarla sobre sus elecciones amorosas (y que resultó convertirse en semanas con la ley del hielo hasta que fueron juntos a la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias) y sabía a la perfección a qué género pertenecía; ella era Rose. Solo Rose.

-Estoy aburrida de estudiar –suspiró la pelirroja.

Scorpius dio un respingo y dejó caer la pluma sobre la mesa.

-Hemos estado estudiando desde hace casi siete años de nuestra vida sin parar –continuó, ocultando la cara entre sus manos-. Es tedioso, agotador, estresante, abrumador.

-Buen uso de sinónimos –logró decir, tratando de escucharla sin que sus recientes cavilaciones lo hicieran comportarse de manera inusual (lo cual era bastante difícil dada la gravedad del asunto)-. No sabía que una Ravenclaw podía sentirse así respecto al estudio.

-Sé que la biblioteca es como mi hogar –se quitó las manos y sonrió, con pereza-, pero estoy exhausta. No he dormido en dos noches por culpa de la estúpida redacción de Transformaciones –miró con desprecio el pergamino extendido delante suyo-. He llegado a pensar seriamente que el cerebro se me atrofiara estando entre tantos libros. Pronto seré incapaz de poder comunicarme con las personas, porque se me olvidaran hasta las palabras…

-No es precisamente como si fueras la experta en habilidades comunicativas.

-Todavía me cuesta hablar con desconocidos sin ser seria o sumamente pesada, pero estoy mejorando –dijo, riendo. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez para darse ánimos-. Fin de las quejas. Hay que volver a la cruda realidad.

Técnicamente, no era como si se _conocieran_. Saber qué quería estudiar o qué tipo de clases le gustaban, no eran una gran referencia para poder describirla de manera completa, pensó el rubio observando cómo estudiaba. Aparte de algunos detalles, como que odiaba el invierno y que solía ser muy torpe, no sabía nada de ella. Claro; era simpática, inteligente, testaruda… Pero no podía añadir nada más. No tenía idea cuáles eran sus actividades favoritas o qué pensaba respecto a algún tema fuera del ámbito académico.

Rose y él solo eran compañeros de biblioteca, se dijo antes de volver a sumirse en sus apuntes.

Los días comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos con la llegada de la primera nevada. Las redacciones y deberes se le acumulaban, y cuando se sentía aliviado de haber terminado una horrible semana de clases, ya tenía el lunes en frente.

Y con el paso del tiempo, también se sentía más atraído hacia Rose. O a la idea de acercarse a Rose de otra manera menos académica.

-Mira, Scor –Tom le dio una palmada en la espalda-. La chica es preciosa. Es alta, delgada, pero con unas caderas buenísimas. Y además ya sabe que existes. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que hemos estudiado juntos desde siempre. Es raro.

-¿Lo es? No puedes negarte un revolcón cuando lo tienes al alcance de tu mano, amigo.

Scorpius se maldijo mentalmente por haberle confesado sus dudas a Tom. Era un gran amigo, pero todo lo solía simplificar a sexo. Y aunque fuera divertido escucharlo la mayoría del tiempo, cuando se refería así entre Rose y él, lo hacía sentirse muy nervioso.

-Bueno, me parecía extraño que no te gustara en todos estos años –dijo Mark, con mucha tranquilidad. Después del fiasco resultante de pedirle consejo a Tom ("podrían ir a la Sección Prohibida y _sacudir_ un poco los libros"), Mark parecía ser la opción más sabia dentro de su reducido círculo de amigos-. Scorpius, ¿no te habías dado cuenta antes? –preguntó con sorpresa ante la mirada incrédula del chico-. Rose es el prototipo de novia ideal: linda, inteligente, se lleva bien con tus amigos, es del tipo de chica que congeniaría con tu familia.

-Es… sí, es linda e inteligente, y extrañamente cuando conversa con ustedes parece que hasta le cayera bien Tom, lo cual es raro porque le coqueteó dos años sin tregua; pero… Estamos hablando de Rose, no de otra chica.

-¿Y te parece tan malo que te guste?

-No me gusta.

Mark lanzó una risa escéptica.

-Sueles ser muy reservado con lo que sientes. Y cuando te expresas, es porque estás inquieto y le has dado mil vueltas al asunto –explicó, haciéndolo sentir un poco avergonzado. ¿Cuán bien lo conocía Mark? La descripción le resultaba familiar, ya que había vivido así durante toda su vida-. Dime, ¿te sientes incómodo por Rose o por pensar en estar con ella?

Sabía a qué se refería con aquella pregunta.

-Ya no somos niños. Pronto nos iremos de Hogwarts y las relaciones parecen tornarse más difíciles de lo que Tom las plantea –se alzó de hombros y se quedó de pie en el último escalón. Habían estado vagando por el castillo durante varios minutos, simplemente conversando-. Respondiendo a tu pregunta… No lo sé. Supongo que me resulta un poco abrumador darme cuenta de un día para otro que la persona que ha estudiado conmigo durante siete años es genial de manera romántica. Digo, me imagino _estando_ con ella.

-Ahí lo tienes, Scorpius. Te proyectas con ella y no parece ser malo.

Había sacado algo en limpio de la conversación con Mark: se proyectaba románticamente con Rose. Y de hecho, las imágenes que se formaban con nitidez en su mente no eran para nada desagradables. Pero, más allá de arriesgar una _casi_ amistad por sus alucinaciones diurnas, le complicaba la idea de comenzar una relación cuando solo quedaban tres meses para irse de la escuela.

Iba a hacer una pasantía en una editorial en el verano y luego quería involucrarse en la industria de la escritura. Tal vez ser editor o escritor, no lo sabía. También el periodismo le interesaba.

Con toda esa perspectiva, una novia no calzaba. Es decir, sí, pero requería tiempo y energía; dos cosas de las que Scorpius solo se veía capaz de hacer si la relación valía la pena. Si no, solo se comportaría como un patán y a mediados de octubre ya estaría soltero. Estaba en su naturaleza luchar por lo que le interesaba y cuando algo ya no le producía curiosidad o algún sentimiento que llamara su atención, lo desechaba. Por esta misma razón su relación más larga había sido de dos meses y no tenía más de dos amigos confiables.

Los ÉXTASIS llegaron casi de sorpresa. Scorpius sintió como si hubiera estado jugando ajedrez con sus compañeros de casa una tarde y al parpadear, se encontraba repentinamente rindiendo el ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Tom, una vez que salió del Gran Comedor, donde se habían instalado la comisión evaluadora del ministerio encargada de otorgar el título de graduado de Hogwarts.

-Supongo que bien –respondió, tratando de respirar con calma. Cuando lo llamaron, sintió que alguien le daba un golpe en el estómago y que se iba a desmaya. Todavía no sabía cómo había podido realizar lo que le pidieron sin haber hecho el ridículo-. Mi patronus no atacó al jefe de la comisión. Lo cual es positivo, ¿no?

-Claro. No te pasó como a mí, que mi patronus empezó a picotear el pelo de la vieja con nariz de águila.

-¿Atacaste a una evaluadora? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-Nunca tuve muchas esperanzas con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –chasqueó la lengua, demostrando su rendición.

Un grupo de Ravenclaws caminaron por su lado, y vio a Rose.

-¿Te fue bien? –preguntó la chica, sonriéndole con preocupación.

-Creo que sí.

-Genial –su sonrisa se ensanchó. Miró a Tom y Mark-. Suerte en el resto de ÉXTASIS –hizo un gesto con la mano y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Scorpius la siguió con la mirada hasta que despareció caminando hacia el jardín.

-Antes que alguno diga algo, les propongo que vayamos a buscar a las cocinas chocolate. Necesitamos estar bien para el ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones.

-No iba a decir nada –dijo Tom, ofendido, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, estaba preparado para cantar _"Scorpius y Rose se aman bajo un árbol"_-. ¡Es verdad!

-Sí, claro. Y yo tengo pelo negro y me llamo Tom Zabini.

-Me ofendes de sobremanera al pensar así de mí.

-Vayamos a las cocinas, ¿les parece? –ofreció Mark, rodando los ojos.

El pequeño viaje a las cocinas por chocolate para revivir luego del primer ÉXTASIS del día, los hizo relajarse y no caer presas de los nervios, como otros compañeros que hasta se pegaban los libros a la cara con tal que la información entrara por osmosis a sus cabezas.

Tres días después, los de séptimo año de Slytherin se encontraban celebrando en los jardines que la pesadilla de los exámenes había concluido. Para siempre. Todos habían aprobado y recibían sus títulos como graduados. No más exámenes, no más noches estudiando asignaturas aborrecidas, no más bromas pesadas de Peeves ni tener que soportar alguno que otro discurso aburrido de un profesor.

-¡Un brindis por nuestras nuevas vidas! –dijo Parkinson alzando su vaso con lo que parecía ser whiskey de fuego.

Bailaron, charlaron, rieron y bebieron hasta que Filch se los permitiera. A la medianoche todos corrían a la sala común, entre asustados y divertidos por las amenazas del celador. Ninguno realmente se encontraba preocupado por ser castigado. Solo les quedaban dos noches en Hogwarts y tenían que disfrutarlas a como diera lugar. Scorpius no sabía por qué razón los demás estuvieron aquel rato compartiendo con los demás y desafiando la autoridad de Filch; pero él tenía muy clara la suya: sabía que no volvería a estar con el resto de sus compañeros y éste era la última instancia para estarlo.

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de ajetreo por parte de los profesores, exigiendo los debes pendientes y entregando las calificaciones. Fue por esto que el último día en Hogwarts, Scorpius lo pasó caminando por el castillo en la mañana. Eran las diez, pero hasta los personajes de las pinturas dormían. Tal vez era mejor así. A Scorpius le gustaba la sensación de caminar sintiéndose descubridor de los secretos que guardaban los misterios y el silencio de aquel magnífico lugar.

Durante años vivió allí. Creció en el castillo; descubrió amigos y a sí mismo. Iba a ser triste estar el primero de septiembre pensando que ya no tenía que apresurarse para llegar al Expresso de Hogwarts. Los viajes en aquel tren escarlata serían un recuerdo, junto con los buenos momentos compartidos en los jardines, las horas de estudio, las risas, las peleas, la vida en Hogwarts. Todo se quedaría reducido a memorias que plagarían las paredes del castillo, confundiéndose con los recuerdos de los demás estudiantes egresados.

Cuando caminaba por la especie de puente que unía la explanada de los invernaderos con el ala este del castillo, se detuvo a observar un trío de cabezas pelirrojas y una azabache que estaban sentados junto al lago: los hermanos Weasley y Potter parecían también estar despidiéndose de la escuela. Al menos, Albus Potter y Rose lo hacían. A Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley todavía les quedaban dos años en Hogwarts.

Se quedó observándolos. O tal vez no. Mientras pensaba en lo que iba a dejar atrás por el inminente futuro de adulto, a veces se encontraba mirando las suaves ondas descritas en la superficie del agua, o fascinado ante la sombra que describían las copas de los árboles sobre el pasto. Y en aquel periodo donde el tiempo parecía no transcurrir, sintió que su corazón ya estaba listo para irse de la escuela y que la despedida llegaba a su fin.

El resto del día fue agradable. Luego del almuerzo, a todos los estudiantes de último año les llegó una carta recordándoles que debían asistir a las seis de la tarde para la ceremonia de graduación.

Luego de unas palabras de la directora y la entrega de premios especiales a los estudiantes destacados, los egresados volverían a hacer el recorrido del lago en bote hasta llegar a la pequeña estación del tren y viajar de noche a Inglaterra. Llegarían alrededor de las once de la mañana del día siguiente. A la misma hora que los citaron por primera vez para iniciar su primer curso, y así sucedió durante los seis años consecutivos a ése.

-Una idea bastante romántica –dijo Scorpius, atándose la corbata.

-¿Romántica? Mi bienvenida a Hogwarts fue un asqueroso viaje en bote que me hizo vomitar hasta los huesos –se quejó Tom, entrando al baño.

-¿Eras tú el que vomitó? –preguntó, sonriendo. Tom asintió mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y se arreglaba el pelo-. Oh, Merlín. Gracias a ti nos reímos toda la noche.

-Lo sé, hice el ridículo.

-No puedo creer que hoy me entere que tú eras el vomitador. ¡En el último día!

-¿Seguirás con eso Scorpius? –el rubio asintió y Tom le dedicó una mirada asesina-. Jamás debí haberlo revelado. Me costó años cambiar la imagen del niño vomitador a ésta –se señaló a sí mismo-. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Scorpius salió y miró a Mark, que escuchaba atentamente lo que sus amigos hablaban.

-¡Vomitador! –rompieron al unísono ambos y empezaron a reírse, mientras Tom daba media vuelta y fingía que no los conocía.

Las múltiples referencias a la confesión de Tom quedaron en el olvido cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor junto con sus compañeros de curso.

Se sentaron en los asientos dispuestos para la casa de Slytherin, bajo los estandartes verdes y plateados con la serpiente viéndose más imponente que nunca.

El discurso de la directora McGonagall fue corto, pero conmovedor. Les felicitaba por haber finalizado una de las etapas más importantes de la vida, y los invitaba a tener el coraje de los Gryffindor, la astucia de los Slytherin, la inteligencia de Ravenclaw y la humildad de Hufflepuff para enfrentar más desafíos que los definirían como personas. Fueron palabras muy optimistas y alegres, y aún así muchos lloraban silenciosamente. Scorpius los entendía un poco, pero no se sentía triste por irse. De alguna manera, sentía que estaba listo para más, para cosas distintas y nuevas aventuras.

Aplaudió respetuosamente a todos los que salían a recibir premios. Conocía a todos, pero solo con pocos había llegado a cruzar palabra. Sin embargo, cuando Mark salió a recibir su conmemoración por haber sido prefecto de Slytherin durante tres años, se unió a los gritos de Tom. También sucedió lo mismo con Rose. Le dieron un reconocimiento por ser Premio Anual y aplaudió con muchísimo entusiasmo.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, hubo un gran revuelo en el salón. Unos se abrazaban, otros iban a despedirse de los profesores y otros corrían a terminar de ordenar sus baúles.

Scorpius habló brevemente con su jefe de casa, el profesor Slughorn; para agradecerle la paciencia que le tuvo por su escasa habilidad con las pociones. Aunque el hombre le hubiera invitador a formar parte de su club por ser un Malfoy, tenía que admitir que le caía bien. En el fondo se trataba de un buen hombre.

Habiendo hecho esto y sin ganas de despedirse de los demás profesores, empezó a retirarse del salón cuando divisó a Rose, aproximándose hacia él.

Sonriendo, caminó hasta su encuentro y se sorprendió de tenerla de repente abrazándolo con efusividad.

-Lo hicimos. ¡Por fin nos graduamos! –rompió el abrazo y lo miró, con los ojos brillándole de alegría-. ¡Felicidades! Supe que tuviste Extraordinarios en todos tus ÉXTASIS.

-Casi, menos en Pociones. En cambio tú sí. Felicidades… y también por lo de ser Premio Anual. De verdad lo merecías –dijo, señalando brevemente el pequeño trofeo de oro con forma de varita en su mano.

-He sido Premio Anual todo el año. No tienes por qué felicitarme.

-No, en serio. ¡Felicidades por todo!

Entonces fue cuando todo tuvo claridad. Fue como una bocanada de aire o un chasquido que lo hubiera despertado de un prolongado letargo, donde no era capaz de definir qué era lo que _sentía_, pensaba, deseaba, añoraba y soñaba.

Miró a Rose. Realmente la _miró_; más allá de sus rizos rojizos y las infantiles pecas bañándole el puente de la nariz, de su risa cantarina y cómo fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo para luego alzar la barbilla de manera autosuficiente para aparentar que no le importaba, que ella siempre encontraría la razón. Miró a los ojos a Rose y supo que valía la pena luchar por ella.

Tenía que ser un grandísimo tarado para no haberse dado cuenta antes que Rose valía la pena.

Y se inclinó un poco, desviando su mirada hacia sus labios.

Su boca se entreabrió y él volvió a alzar la mirada. Rose le miraba con excitación e impaciencia.

Sus labios se encontraron como si hubieran estado esperándose desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pronto, sus cuerpos se pegaron y sus respiraciones comenzaron a fundirse hasta convertirse en una sola.

Scorpius quería conocer a Rose y que ella lo conociera. Que aquella interesante relación nacida entre libros y tinteros, se profundizara mucho más allá. No sabía qué iba a salir de ello. Las vacaciones de verano estaban, literalmente, a una noche de distancia y sus vidas darían un cambio enorme al salir de la escuela. Pero él estaba dispuesto a experimentar, porque sino se habría arrepentido de nunca haberlo hecho.

El último viaje de Scorpius en el tren escarlata con destino a Londres lo hizo acompañado de Rose. Entre besos, roces nerviosos y confesiones sentimentales ("no sé cuándo me comenzaste a gustar, pero un día, creo que fue el pasado julio, fue como: hey, me gusta Scorpius"); ambos decidieron enfrentar el verano y, si todo salía bien, el futuro juntos. Porque, de manera imperceptible, habían estado lado a lado, enfrentando la vida, siempre acompañándose. Ya no estarían en la vida del otro como actores secundarios o tramoyistas. Esta vez, enfrentarían la vida como protagonistas y compañeros. De una vida juntos.

* * *

**N/A: Escribir del primer amor maduro, tratando de no ser **_**tan**_** adolescente ha sido difícil. Y aunque esto sea un resultado fallido, me gusta mucho. Está justo en el equilibrio emocional de adolescencia y adultez que marca tanto nuestras vidas.**

**Les agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios respecto al capítulo anterior y al fic en general. Realmente lo paso genial escribiendo esto, con The Cure acompañándome. Pero tengo que admitir que sus reviews hacen esta experiencia aún mejor :).**

**Un besito, y nos leemos en la siguiente y última palabra Austen: Persuasión.**

**¡Chau!**


	5. Viernes: Persuasión

**Viernes: **Persuasión

-Estoy harta.

-Lo sé…

-Pero es que… -levantó la vista-, no puedo más. Siento que voy a explotar.

La mirada que Scorpius le dio no era para nada agradable. Prueba de ello, era que movió su mano y empezó a sentarse, rompiendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Seguirás hablando de esto incluso ahora? –preguntó, con la incredulidad y el enojo aflorando en sus facciones.

A Rose le parecía inaudita toda la situación. Hacía menos de un minuto hacían el amor como si la vida se les fuera de los cuerpos, y ahora volvían a discutir. Las peleas ya se habían hecho una constante en su relación durante el último par de meses.

-Lo siento por querer comunicarme con mi novio –gruñó, sentándose-. Creí que una relación se basaba en la confianza para compartir sentimientos.

-Estoy al tanto de ello –dijo, en un tono que derrochaba ironía.

Se acomodó en el borde de la cama y recogió sus bragas.

-Es solo que lo único que dices es "estoy harta", "odio esto", "no me gusta aquello", "estoy exhausta"… Pues, déjame informarte que _yo_ me estoy _hartando_ de tu actitud.

Mientras se las ponía, sabía que Scorpius gesticulaba exageradamente y fruncía el ceño para imitarla. No necesitaba verlo para saber qué mirada o qué mueca hacía. La mayoría del tiempo, le gustaba aquello. Demostraba cuánto lo conocía. Pero ahora, realmente lo detestaba y abría aún más el agujero de frustración que latía en su pecho.

-Como si fueras tan perfecto –terminó de abrocharse el sostén y se calzó los pantalones, con las manos temblorosas-. Claro, Scorpius es perfecto. Él puede reírse cuando quiere, quejarse como se le da la gana, tener sexo a su antojo, mirar a cuanta mujer se le cruce por la calle cuando está conmigo, pero, hey, es Scorpius Malfoy. Todo lo referente a él es perfectamente perfecto –lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse-. ¡Lo siento si no soy tan perfecta para ti!

Tomó su blusa y el suéter, y salió de la habitación, dejando como último recuerdo de su presencia un enorme portazo.

Al salir del departamento de Scorpius, Rose lanzó un pequeño gemido y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. Por primera vez en la vida, no le importaba nada. No le importaba si los vecinos la veían semidesnuda en el corredor del edificio, o que llorara en público. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por esos pequeños detalles?

Durante los últimos meses, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Y todo gracias a ella misma. No tenía poder de decisión, y aparentemente, con la única persona que podía levantar la voz y oponer resistencia, era con su propio novio. Lo cual era, en ocasiones bueno, un gran problema. Temía defraudar a las personas y por eso se encerraba en silencios o sonrisas corteses. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que no quería ingresar al ministerio a trabajar con ella? ¿O comentarle a tío George que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo trabajar en la tienda?

La realidad era que Rose Weasley no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Hizo algunos cursos en el Instituto de Idiomas Mágicos y en la actualidad trabajaba ayudando a tío George con la tienda, en la parte de finanzas. Tenía veintidós años y no sabía qué camino seguir. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo cuando toda su familia, amigos e incluso profesores opinaban? Sentía que no podía respirar. No tenía la claridad suficiente para sentarse y saber qué es lo que quería y lo que no para su futuro.

Respiró varias veces profundamente, controlando su agitación.

Era pleno febrero y estaba semidesnuda en el corredor de un edificio, llorando. Además de vergüenza pública, iba a conseguir una neumonía mortal.

Caminar por Londres muggle siempre la ayudaba. Sintiéndose lejos de su mundo, sentía que no tenía la presión de elegir según los demás.

-Desde que estás en la tienda, hay mucho más orden en los insumos –comentó una vez tío George, leyendo las tablas de distintos gastos e ingresos-. Serías de gran ayuda por aquí. En especial cuando abramos terminemos de instalar la sucursal en Hogsmeade.

La idea de trabajar con dinero no le molestaba, pero no quería trabajar con su padre y tío tan cerca. Tal vez sus prolongadas estadías en Hogwarts la habían hecho sentirse insegura al trabajar con algún familiar. Incluso estudiar con Albus se le hacía complicado aquellos tiempos. Para ella, estar en un negocio familiar, significaba mezclar negocios con la vida personal. Algo que, ciertamente, le molestaba.

El consejo de su profesor del Instituto de Idiomas Mágicos tampoco había sido muy esclarecedor:

-Tienes un buen instinto, Weasley. Sin saber el alfabeto completo, das en el clavo a la hora de suponer el significado de los manuscritos. Podrías ir a Egipto y Sudáfrica, a ayudar con las recopilaciones históricas de las primeras tribus mágicas.

Desde que tomó Runas Antiguas en Hogwarts, supo que adoraría la asignatura. Pero, ¿viajar? Los traductores de las lenguas muertas solo tenían trabajo en otros continentes, no en el Reino Unido.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar en su madre:

-Podrías trabajar conmigo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica –claro, como la que limpiaba el suelo y debía lidiar con las miles de personas que se presentaban a reclamar con sus abogados sobre cierta citación o amonestación injusta-. O en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Perfectamente podría hablar con el señor Evans y ver si se te pueda dar un puesto.

-Mamá –Rose contó hasta diez para no levantar la voz-, ¿ya hablaste con él, verdad?

-Bueno… sí –admitió, alzándose de hombros-. Siempre hay que ser proactiva, hija.

Ella ya daba por asegurado que elegiría el ministerio y seguiría sus pasos.

El paseo por Londres muggle solo sirvió para tranquilizarla, pero no para tomar una decisión. Rápidamente se encontró envuelta en la absorbente rutina: levantarse, una hora para desayunar y ducharse, luego ir a la tienda y estar otra hora escuchando las reuniones sobre el manejo de la próxima sucursal de _Sortilegios Weasley_, después pedir las copias de los recibos de la venta del día anterior y organizarlas, almuerzo, volver a terminar de tabular los datos de ingresos del día anterior, conversar con los encargados de la creación de nuevos productos sobre el presupuesto de su sección (a veces eran los vendedores o en otras ocasiones los abogados, porque la tienda se llenaba de demandas por parte de padres enfurecidos), consultar a tío George si podía dar el visto bueno el presupuesto que ella había creado, firmar el presupuesto, terminar de ordenar los papeles, irse a casa, escuchar a su familia hablar de política o de otro familiar, lavarse los dientes, leer _El Quisquilloso_ un par de minutos y dormir. Y así al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y el posterior a ése.

-¿Cómo está todo con Scorpius? –preguntó su madre, una noche mientras la ayudaba a firmar papeles del trabajo-. No te has quedado a dormir en su departamento durante dos semanas…

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión –no tenía por qué mentirle, era obvio que no estaba en el mejor momento de su relación con él. Movió con más ímpetu su varita, imprimiendo la firma de su madre en los papeles-, pero nada que no tenga solución.

En su propio vocabulario, aquello significa: hasta que él se disculpe conmigo. O algo así. Rose no era de las personas que se acercaban a disculparse. No al menos luego de un largo periodo de tiempo. Admitir errores no le costaba, pero tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, sí. Era capaz de evadir a una persona de manera magistral con tal de no tener que verse obligada a disculparse cuando no estuviera lista. Y en este caso, ella sentía vergüenza de desahogarse honestamente con él y explicarle que sus quejas sobre su falta de decisión, eran producto de una herida más profunda.

-Oye, mamá…

-¿Sí?

No tenía que ser una Gryffindor para ser valiente. Solo debía confiar en sí misma.

-He estado pensándolo y –dejó de mover la varita y la miró. Los ojos castaños de la mujer le devolvieron la mirada, bajo un pulcro flequillo de cabello café-, y no creo que sea una buena idea que trabaje en el ministerio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Porque… porque no quiero –dijo, en voz baja. Inspiró antes de volver a retomar un tono seguro-. Las leyes son importantes y las criaturas mágicas también, pero no me veo en ello en el futuro.

Inesperadamente, había salido mejor de lo esperado. Después de una serie de preguntas ("¿entonces quieres ir hacia el área de economía y ventas?") y decirle que todavía solo tenía una vaga idea de sus deseos laborales. Hermione Weasley era una mujer muy persuasiva, que usaba cualquier argumento a su favor para realizar lo que ella creía correcto, pero no era así cuando se trataba de la vida de su hija.

-Solo tú puedes tomar una decisión al respecto –dijo, volviendo a poner atención en los papeles-. Pero te advierto que no quiero una hija frustrada con su trabajo o una mantenida de por vida. No financiaré una vida de vaga, ¿entendido?

-Entendido –respondió, ocultando una sonrisa.

Algo le decía que si hubiera mantenido esta conversación con su padre, él sería capaz de ofrecerle un año sabático o varios, con tal que no se sintiera presionada a nada. Sus padres eran muy opuestos, pero congeniaban, extrañamente, bien.

Para ordenar toda la situación, Rose hizo una lista. Sí, algo muy Ravenclaw y maniático de su parte. Sin embargo, ver escritos en dos columnas los pros y contras, los gustos y no gustos, la hacían tener una perspectiva distinta.

Marzo ya iba llegando a la mitad, y fue cuando la pelirroja apareció en el departamento de su novio. O ex novio. No habían hablado hacía casi un mes.

-Oh, Rose –su rostro se iluminó al verla, aunque aparentó seriedad.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó, usando el tono más suave posible. No necesitaba fingirlo, ya que la vergüenza le carcomía la conciencia.

-Claro.

El departamento de Scorpius era pequeño, pero acogedor. La luz del día se filtraba por todas las ventanas, otorgándole una apariencia limpia y positiva al lugar, a pesar que ningún mueble era de madera o de los materiales típicos que se asociaban a esos conceptos (para ella, el concepto de acogedor se relacionaba con la casa de los abuelos Weasley). Pero eso no era lo más destacable. La luz era primordial en el departamento debido a que Scorpius trabajaba en una editorial y leía todo el día. En el trabajo, en casa, cuando caminaba por la calle, incluso tenía que leer un par de páginas de alguna novela para poder salir a trabajar en paz.

Cuando caminó a la sala, Rose se fijó en que algunos libros estaban en el suelo o en el mueble del recibidor, abiertos y con algunas esquinas de las hojas dobladas. Se sintió muy mal. Scorpius solía ser más organizado respecto a sus libros y el hecho que estuvieran tan descuidados, era una señal que no estaba pasando por un buen momento emocional. Él no lo verbalizaría, pero estaba preocupado por ella. Y la conocía tan bien, que sabía que eventualmente volvería para disculparse y arreglar el quiebre más reciente a su larga relación.

Él sacó una pila de papeles que descansaba encima del sillón. Se trataba de una novela esperando a ser corregida y publicada.

-Fui al banco esta mañana. He aplicado para un puesto como traductora del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales –informó, mirando a todos lados menos a él. No soportaba las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Scorpius la conocía muy bien, pero se preocupaba mucho cuando ella desaparecía-. Me informarán la semana siguiente si quedé o no.

Un segundo, dos. Quince segundos y contando.

-De seguro quedarás.

-Tío Bill moverá algunos contactos. Y el hecho de ser hija de dos héroes de la guerra me ayudará mucho… Pero quiero pensar que lo estoy haciendo por mí misma.

-Claro.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado y Rose extendió una mano, rozando su pulgar en el brazo de él.

-No quise desaparecer así ni agobiarte con mis quejas durante todo… durante este tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué siempre tu solución es irte? –movió el brazo. Ella por fin le miró-. Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes? Porque sé que si te mando una tonelada de cartas, eres capaz de matar a la lechuza. Te esconderías de mí y hasta te irías a vivir con alguno de tus primos para que no pueda encontrarte.

-Nunca he querido preocuparte. Ni tampoco quiero hacerte daño –sus pulmones empezaron a dolerle levemente con cada respiración-, pero… Pero últimamente estoy celosa de ti –confesó, sintiendo que las mejillas se le enrojecían-. Has cumplido muchas metas a tu corta edad –siguió, impidiendo que él la interrumpiera-. Ya trabajas, eres uno de los editores más exitosos de la editorial, tienes este departamento, te independizaste de tus padres… Tienes todo lo que quiero para mí.

-¿Te das cuenta que-

-¿Qué soy demasiado egocéntrica? Sí, lo sé. Y es una estupidez, porque no debería venir hacia ti y descargar mi frustración… Dejé que la vida fuera de Hogwarts me aturdiera, y no hice las decisiones correctas en los momentos indicados.

Debería haber pasado por aquella etapa hacía años atrás, no ahora. Y debería comportarse como una adulta, no como una adolescente hormonal.

-Creo que… soy demasiado influenciable y estuve en una posición peligrosa para mí, para nosotros.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos y lentamente se le acercó, hasta que su nariz rozó la de ella. Luego, depositó un beso en su frente y sintió que los largos y grandes dedos de él se deslizaban entre los suyos.

-Mira, si dejas que tus padres, amigos y hasta la mendiga de la esquina te _persuadan_; entonces deberías dejar que te dé mi opinión –hizo una mueca con la boca, la que significaba que estaba pensando muy bien cómo decir lo siguiente-. Te amo y te apoyaré en todo. Bueno, menos en prostituirte o algo así.

-¿Esto quiere decir que me disculpas y estamos bien?

-Vaya, amaneciste un poco lenta hoy, ¿no?

-Ja, muy gracioso.

Se besaron, sus bocas y cuerpos gritando desesperados por la distancia.

Aquel día, mientras Rose veía dormir a Scorpius, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que no discutían ni alguno se levantaba poco después de hacer el amor, para escapar de la inevitable avalancha de quejas y mal humor.

Había cometido muchos errores y los estaba solucionando, pero sabía que estar con Scorpius era una de las mejores que había hecho. Y muy pronto, también seguiría tomando las elecciones correctas, pero sobretodo lo eran, porque seguía sus deseos y no simplemente lo bien visto según su familia o lo impuesto por la sociedad: aceptaría el trabajo en Gringotts, y dos semanas después, hablaría por primera vez con Scorpius el tema del matrimonio. Ambos acordarían que lo harían cuando tuvieran más estabilidad económica y personal. Y dos años después, cuando él la sorprendiera con un anillo de compromiso puesto en su varita una mañana, ella aceptaría llena de euforia.

Rose ahora solo se dejaba _persuadir_ por ella misma y en ocasiones, por Scorpius. Pero solo si encontraba lógico lo que le recomendaba. Solamente en algunas ocasiones.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Feliz navidad!**

**Capítulo corto y final algo flojo, pero me estaba aburriendo de cambiar todo lo que escribía. Ésta es la mejor versión de **_**Persuasión**_**.**

**Ya saben, todas sus opiniones del capítulo, en un review. Y también mi saludo de navidad xD.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo en este fic. Han sido en gran parte, la razón por la cual lo continué con mucho entusiasmo.**

**Un besito, y gracias por leer el fic,**

**¡Chau!**

**Atte.,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
